The Halloween Force Awakens
by trace619
Summary: Halloween is just around the corner, and Alex and Noah are keeping a secret from Olivia. How will the brunette react to a coordinated family costume? SVU with a little Star Wars mixed in. Pre-established A/O.


**A/N: This was in part inspired by the Hargitay-Hermann family Halloween costumes. Even though I have done a family costume in a previous fic, the idea came to me again after seeing Mariska on Seth Meyers show last week. For this story I picture Noah as the Noah from last season. While I enjoy the new actor playing him, I felt a younger Noah was needed for this story. Takes place in season 19. Thanks to my partner in crime, Little Miss Nicap, for help with a title and some Star Wars info, as well as Noah's costume. She is infinitely more well versed in that universe than I. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The cool, crisp air blew the fallen leaves along the sidewalk as Olivia made her way home. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to get home, change into something comfy and curl up with her family. As she stepped off the elevator she checked a few messages and emails, in the hopes she could have an uninterrupted evening with Alex and Noah. Nearing the end of the hall, their apartment door coming into sight, Olivia had to chuckle at the pumpkins sitting next to the door. Now that Noah was getting older they were able to enjoy holidays they hadn't given second thought to since they were kids. Alex had brought home three pumpkins the Friday before and they spent Saturday carving them. When it came to Noah's costume he'd thrown several ideas out that he wanted to be, but hadn't settled on one. Out of worry of being caught at the last minute without a costume Olivia had picked up one he'd mentioned most, Batman, just to be on the safe side. If nothing else, he'd have it to play in.

Stepping into their home Olivia sighed in relief at the warmth and coziness that greeted her, not to mention the aroma of dinner. Her stomach growled in response which reminded her at how long it had been since she last ate. "Hey!"

"Mommy!" Noah shouted as he ran through the apartment and leaped into her arms.

"Hi sweetheart." Olivia closed her eyes as she soaked up the love she was receiving through Noah's hug. "How was your day?"

"Good. Mama and I went to the park and then we got some cookies. They're orange and black for Halloween!"

"Oh wow! They sound great."

"They are." Alex said as she made her way into the room. She leaned in for a welcome home kiss "Mama stole one when Noah wasn't looking."

Olivia chuckled "Imagine that."

"Go change." Alex said as she pushed the brunette toward the hallway "Dinner is ready."

"And what are we having?"

"Mama made chicken and broccoli and twisty cheese!" Noah added excitedly.

"Twisty cheese, huh?" Olivia had to laugh at Noah's name for his favorite food. Instead of fixing the regular mac and cheese Alex had chosen fusilli once and Noah loved the shape. The blonde calling it twisty when Noah asked what it was. From that day on twisty cheese had become a staple in the Cabot-Benson household.

"My claim to fame." Alex laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Olivia gave a wave of her hand as if introducing her wife "The woman who once set fire to her own stove is now the creator of what her son deems 'the best food on Earth!'"

Alex smiled as Olivia headed to change, and Noah went to get in his seat at the table. Out of all her accomplishments in life, something as simple as her son saying she made his favorite food brought her more joy than she imagined possible.

Dinner finished all three were cuddled up on the couch about to watch 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!' Olivia knew something was up by the way Noah and Alex kept looking at one another. "You two gonna tell me what you're plotting?"

Alex looked to Noah then to her wife "Well, Noah and I have decided we're gonna dress up together for Halloween and we want you to dress up with us."

"And just what are you dressing up as?"

"It's a secret!" Noah said.

Alex knew she was going way out on a limb in getting the four year old to keep a secret but he'd known about their costumes all afternoon and so far so good. If he could just keep it to himself for another twenty-four hours.

"Sooo….you want me to agree to dress up as something, and I don't even get to know what I'm dressing up as?"

"That is correct." Alex smiled.

"And we're all going out together?"

"Correct."

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment; when she opened them she was faced with Noah sitting on Alex's lap, the pair staring at her giving their best puppy dog eyes. She'd always had trouble saying no to Alex when she turned those baby blues on, but Noah had also figured out he had the same power. When faced with the two people she loved more than life itself she was a goner, no way she could tell them no. And unfortunately for Olivia, Alex and Noah knew it.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?" Olivia sighed "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Noah bounced on Alex's lap then leapt onto Olivia's "Thank you Mommy!"

"Yes," Alex said almost as excitedly as Noah "Thank you Mommy!"

* * *

The next day Olivia did her absolute best to find out what they were dressing up as but to no avail. The blonde was remaining very secretive. That morning Noah had been so excited about Halloween but Olivia did her best not to discuss it much with him. As much as she wanted to know their costumes, she didn't want him to slip up and say. While neither she nor Alex would be upset with him if he slipped, she knew it would break his heart if he gave their secret away.

"I'm home!" Olivia called out as she stepped into the apartment. She could faintly hear Noah giggling, a smile spreading across her face at her little boy's excitement.

"We're ready!" Alex called out.

"I'm not!" Olivia chuckled.

"Close your eyes Mama!"

Olivia closed her eyes and braced herself for what she was about to see "They're closed."

Alex and Noah walked into the living room, Noah giggling and practically shaking with excitement, Alex barely able to contain her own excitement. "Okay, open them."

Olivia opened her eyes; she looked at the pair in front of her, slightly confused for a moment at their costumes. Then it dawned on her. She rolled her eyes as she began to laugh. "You have got to be kidding!"

Noah jumped up and down "I'm Luke Skywalker!" the costume was a Tauntaun that fitted around the boy perfectly, fake legs hanging from the saddle at Noah's waist giving the appearance that Noah was riding the creature.

"So that makes you…"

"Han Solo." Alex took an exaggerated bow.

Olivia couldn't help but admire the costume her wife had chosen. Alex was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots that came to her mid-calf, a white button down shirt and a black leather jacket. She'd completed the look with a belt and holster that was similar to the one the character wore in the movie. "Oh my God, this is too funny!" Olivia held her phone up and took a picture.

"Don't you wanna know what your costume is?" Alex asked.

Olivia faltered for a moment, having been so wrapped up in Alex and Noah she temporarily forgot she needed to dress up as well. While she had never been much of a Star Wars fan, her wife loved the series. Her mind quickly raced through the characters she could remember. "Oh God, you're gonna make me be Yoda!"

Alex and Noah both laughed as the blonde shook her head "Nope. Although, I think you'd make a cute little Yoda."

"One of those little furry things?"

More laughter from Alex "An Ewok? Again, no."

"Alright, I'm out of ideas."

Alex looked to Noah and nodded her head "You're Princess Leia!"

"Come on." Alex took the brunette by the hand and led her to the bedroom. "Your costume is in there." She nodded to their walk-in closet.

"And the cinnamon roll hairdo?" Olivia asked dryly.

"I watched a video online how to do it, but if it doesn't work we'll just braid it and let it go at that."

"You know." Olivia said as she stepped closer to the blonde "I gotta say, you make quite a sexy Han Solo."

"Oh really?"

Their lips had barely met when Noah's voice carried through the apartment.

"Mama! I have to pee and I can't get out of my costume!"

"Oh God! That costume wasn't cheap!" Alex raced from the room "Hold it for just another second Noah!"

Olivia laughed, but then shook her head as she imagined just how much they'd spent on the costume. She probably didn't want to know. She now looked at her own costume, sighed, and began to strip out of her work clothes.

Just over half an hour later the trio were ready to leave the apartment. They'd tried, and failed, to fix Olivia's hair in the side braids that Leia wore. So now the brunette was sporting a simple braid, draped to the side over her shoulder.

"Ready to roll?" Alex asked, after taking a few necessary selfies.

Once outside they stopped and asked a neighbor to take a couple pictures of them before heading on their way. They'd stopped at a few apartments in their building and we're now headed a couple blocks over where brownstones lined the streets. Of course they were careful where they took their son, but from what they'd learned from people in the neighborhood this was a safe area for trick or treating. Naturally they would be carefully inspecting Noah's haul before he was allowed to eat any.

"Too bad Amanda and Jessie couldn't join us."

Olivia nodded as she thought of her detective. "She said since Jessie is still so little she wanted to stay close to home. Maybe next year though."

Alex nodded, she remembered when Noah was the little girl's age. Trick or treating was a quick trip outside to see the other costumes then trick or treating to a few places in their building. He only gathered a couple handfuls of candy but he'd been thrilled with the evening. For Alex Halloween had been a fun evening growing up, then an excuse to dress up and party in college. Once Noah came into their lives she couldn't wait to take him out trick or treating. She knew Olivia had dressed up some as a child but she could also tell the brunette didn't hold the same fond memories she did of the day. It was one reason Alex was so excited about their family dress up. She wanted Olivia to enjoy the simple pleasures with Noah she'd never been able to as a child.

"Noah, I think you have enough candy to last till next Halloween!" Olivia said while looking at the nearly full bag the boy was carrying.

"I'm gonna eat it all!" His eyes wide with excitement.

"That's what you think." Alex muttered under her breath. She'd been secretly keeping count of how many Reese Cups he'd gotten and was already plotting how many she could sneak before he noticed. Seeing the look Olivia was shooting her over Noah's head, she raised her eyebrows "Don't act like you didn't steal that Twix a little bit ago." She nodded while Olivia smiled sheepishly "That's right, I saw you Lieutenant."

Nearing their apartment, the couple walked hand in hand while Noah held the reigns of his Tauntaun and 'galloped' just ahead of them. "I still can't believe you made me dress up like this."

"Hey!" Alex nudged her wife's shoulder "We've gotten a lot of great comments. Plus, whether you want to admit it or not…you've enjoyed it."

"I have." Olivia sighed. Never did she imagine she'd be one of those parents who wore coordinated costumes with her kid, but she had loved every minute of their evening. "I was just thinking a little bit ago, can you imagine if it had been could enough to snow?" she nodded to Noah "It would look like he was really on Hoth."

Alex's eyes went wide. "So you do pay attention when we watch the movies!"

Olivia stuttered over her words. While she was in no way a Star Wars fan like her wife, secretly she had paid attention and picked up a few things from the movies. "I…I…I…"

Alex laughed and stepped in front of her wife "The force is strong in you young Jedi."

"Oh dear God." Olivia groaned.

"Hey!" Noah shouted as he'd picked up on his mothers' conversation "You said I was a Jedi!"

"You are." Alex ruffled his hair as he fell in between the pair, taking their hands in his own. "You are a great Jedi. Mommy is still learning so she is a young Jedi." She smiled over Noah's head at Olivia "Maybe one day she'll be as great as we are."

Once home and after finally getting Noah changed out of his costume the ladies were in their bedroom changing out of their own. "I know I've already said it but you looked so hot." Olivia said.

Alex smiled brightly "Why thank you. And can I just say you looked quite sexy yourself." She slipped her arms around the brunette's waist "I will say I'd hoped you'd stay true to character and forgo a bra."

"What do you mean true to character? And seriously? Me, go out without a bra? Especially wearing white!"

"Well, Carrie Fisher said she didn't wear a bra because she was told they didn't exist in space."

"Well, here on Earth we have a thing called gravity and unlike you my boobs don't defy it."

Both burst into laughter at their banter.

Olivia leaned in for a kiss and sighed when she felt Alex pull her tightly against her. "Mmm… is that your lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?" she teased.

Alex rolled her eyes "Han doesn't carry a lightsaber. You have so much to learn!"

"Well, it's supposed to rain this weekend. Maybe all three of us could have a movie marathon."

Alex's eyes brightened at the thought.

"Or," Olivia teasingly untucked Alex's shirt "You could give me a lesson once Noah is asleep."

Alex quickly stripped out of her clothing and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats "Noah!" she called as she raced through the door. "Pick out a story, its bedtime."


End file.
